Not Hamilton's Vision
by Redmage2
Summary: The Evil League of Evil's first financial venture runs into a few snags. Fake Thomas Jefferson. Minor crossover, based on cracky observations.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Hamilton's Vision**

**Characters/Pairings**: Fake Thomas Jefferson, Powder Kim

**Warnings**: crossover crack?

**Summary**: Because of something I noticed watching the Batman Animated Series. The Evil League of Evil's financial venture runs into a few snags...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Nor do I own Batman.

* * *

It had been his crowning achievement; the dreadful act which had garnered him a spot, at long last, in the Evil League of Evil.

_In those days, a super-villain had to do more than just kill the hero's girlfriend. I worked for years on this plot. I carefully studied the weak spots of modern society, the needs of today's super-villain, and the weaknesses of his...previous incarnation's policy._

_That damned punk, glory-hound of a kid gets a party, and what's my reward? An evening alone with the books._

Fake Thomas Jefferson heaved a sigh, but continued to focus half of his attention—really all the mundane work demanded—on the paperwork strewn across the table in front of him.

_It's not like I even want to be at his party, but a little recognition for my efforts would be nice, too. After all, the League's new banking scheme is expanding by leaps and bounds. We have footholds across the fruited plain. But does anyone pay attention to it? To whence the money's coming? Of course not! It's all flash and no substance for most of them. Well, at least Bad H—_

Looking at the spreadsheet for the EloE's newest financial institution, Fake Jefferson frowned. "What the—"

_This can't be right. By all calculations, that branch should be making money hand over fist! It's the home of Wayne Enterprises and countless billionaire socialites._

Fake Jefferson pushed his chair away from the table and strode over to the filing cabinet. Unlocking the drawers and flipping through the dozens of evil trade operations run by the ELoE, he focused on finding the one file he needed.

_There; Insta-Cash Community Credit Union. _

"That's the city: Gotham." Fake Jefferson paused, skimming through the file. "No super-villains registered with the League, no henchmen registered with the Union. No further information available."

Fake Jefferson scowled at the folder before slamming it shut. Clearly, more research had to be done. And he knew just the lackey to do it.

* * *

Okay, this is what spawned the whole thing. Hopefully this link stays up: pic over at i413. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp217/ akameji/ Batman/ dentswallet. jpg (no www, remove spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Hamilton's Vision**

* * *

Powder Kim tugged nervously at the hem of her blazer, trying desperately to look like she—well, like she wasn't desperately out of place.

"Dammit," she whispered under her breath. Smears of white now littered the bottom inch of the jacket where she had fiddled with the cloth.

"Miss Powder?" The secretary took a step back at look of startled, wide-eyed desperation on the young woman's face. "Um, the manager will see you now."

Giving her jacket one last, vain tug, Kim took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

_It wouldn't do any good at all to get nervous. Fake Thomas Jefferson would be furious if she screwed up and vaporized one of their own holdings. Damn, there she went again! Now she'll just get more and more nervous until something has to—_

"Miss?" The secretary, after retreating to her desk, had realized that the twitchy young woman was still in her office.

"Oh, right. 'Course. Sorry 'bout that," Kim stood up quickly and practically ran into the manager's office.

**Later that day**

_Fake Thomas Jefferson was not going to be pleased. But, at least she hadn't been the one to do the initial surveillance on Gotham City._

Powder Kim flipped through the clientele logs for Insta-Cash Community Credit Union. Even without the manager's uneasy narration, the list of "customers" told the tale clearly enough. Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Catwoman...the list went on and on.

_Hell, it's not just Fake Thomas Jefferson who'll be mad about this; the whole League'll be pissed! How can a town of super-villains get away with not even registering with the Evil League of Evil!? At least it wasn't her problem. And hopefully it wouldn't ever be her problem._

"Aw, who'm I kiddin'? 'Course he'll send me back here. 'Specially since I'm the one who knows the story first-hand..."

**(The Story)**

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? You all have been really great to me, real accommodating. I didn't go around stirring things up.

"It's just, one day, I come into my office, and the psychotic clown is in here! He says he and his gal want to set up 'withdrawal accounts.' I told him it doesn't work that way—well, I mean, I wanted to say something. I think he knew what I meant...

"Anyway, I couldn't get out of it. I-I set up the account. The accounts, really, but he was the big spender.

"But I thought that was the end of it! We would have been fine, it was just those two! But then, a few weeks later, the plant broad is in here! And then the former DA, and the straw man, and the thief...

"I guess he told his friends."

**(/Story)**

Powder Kim closed the folder and stared out the window of the ELoE's private jet.

_She had a feeling that things were going to be awfully busy for the Evil League of Evil in the future._

* * *

I knew that my mind was agitating to write something about that picture, but I had no idea what. I don't have any plans to continue this into a massive, all-out war between the Evil League of Evil and the DCU super-villains, but if anyone wants to, let me know. I'll bring popcorn. Pretty much ditto for Powder Kim.

I seriously hope this amused someone besides just me.

**Notes**:

Yes, I know Thomas Jefferson didn't set up the central banking system. It was, in fact, Alexander _Hamilton_, and Jefferson was not a fan. However, we're not talking about _Thomas Jefferson_, are we?

Powder Kim: A cross between a powder keg and a powdered wig. But, hey, who better to be Fake Thomas Jefferson's henchman? Smarter than she thinks, and constantly under-confident about herself, Powder Kim is as liable to set off an explosion because of a self-destructive train of thought as she is because she intends to. Always refers to her boss by his full name and talks about herself in third person.


End file.
